Mama Thames
Mama Thames aka Mother Thames 'is the Goddess of the River Thames. Unlike Father Thames, her power comes from the seas and ports. She holds court East of the Tower of London in a converted warehouse, just short of the Shadwell Basin, in the Wapping area of London. The interior of her warehouse has an unusual tropical atmosphere, and includes a large living mangrove tree growing into the carpet below and the ceiling above. She claims that all the musicians of London, especially the jazz and bluesmen, belong to her.Rivers of London Characteristics Her appearance is that of a middle-aged, Nigerian woman, impeccably dressed in Austrian lace. She is described as having a generous figure, perfect skin, full, dark lips and cat-shaped eyes. Her hair is braided and she was wearing a head-dress of Portugese beads when Peter Grant first meets her. During the Spring Court she had her hair woven into an elaborate gold birdcage. She has an almost irresistible, arousing supernatural glamour. To Peter Grant it evoked the smell of salt water and coffee, diesel and bananas, chocolate and fish guts. Origins , where Nightingale's first meeting with Mama Thames is mentioned. The original photo is of Erlin Ibreck and was taken by James Barnor for Drum Magazine. Barnor, J. (n.d.). Drum cover girl Erlin Ibreck Ibreck in pattern dress circa 1960s. Retrieved from https://theartstack.com/artist/james-barnor/drum-cover-girl-erlin-ib|left]] She was originally a Nigerian woman who immigrated to the United Kingdom in 1957 to study nursing. It is likely she was part of the wave of international health workers recruited by NHS campaigns in the early 1960s to fill the acute healthcare worker shortage in the UK.Butler, P. (2008, June 18). How migrants helped make the NHS. ''The Guardian. Retrieved from https://www.theguardian.com/society/2008/jun/18/nhs60.nhs2 Some time between 1957 and 1966, after being dumped by her fiancé and failing her nursing exams, she decided to commit suicide by jumping into the Thames. While contemplating her suicide on London Bridge the River Thames called to her to exchange her life to become a genius loci. Mama Thames claims to have forgotten her original human name. Inspector Nightingale met Mama Thames for the first time in approximately 1966, prior to the events in Moment One. Since 1966 a number of genius loci calling themselves 'her daughters' have been born. Peter later discovers these are new genius loci born in the same place as Father Thames' sons who died in the 19th century. Authority and Governance Agreement with the Folly Mama Thames has a non-interference agreement with Inspector Nightingale and the business of the Folly. This agreement is a point of contention between Mama Thames and her daughter, Lady Ty.Moon Over Soho This agreement does not extend to protecting Peter from the laws of Obligation at her home or the home of her offspring. During the events in the Rivers of London, Mama Thames charges Peter with negotiating a solution for the territorial dispute between herself and Father Thames. Peter undertakes this task per the Agreement. Relations with the Demi-monde Although Mama Thames belongs in the Demi-monde there is little information on her relationships with the fae and other supernatural beings. Zachary Palmer refers to the Thames sisters as 'stuck up',Whispers Under Ground implying that there may be some class friction between her family and some of the Demi-monde. However, it seems that her power and authority are recognized and respected.Broken Homes For instance, when discussing the Joint Court of the Thames, Nightingale states no one from the Demi-monde would dare break her '''pax dominus decree. Relations with Father Thames Daughters * Beverley Brook - goddess of the river Beverley Brook * Black Ditch * Brent - goddess of the River Brent * Crane * Effra * Fleet - goddess of the River Fleet * Lea - goddess of the River Lea * Nicky - goddess of the River Neckinger * Olympia and Chelsea - goddesses of the rivers Counter's Creek and River Westbourne * Lady Cecilia Tyburn Thames 'Lady Ty' - Goddess of the river Tyburn References Category:Genius loci